


Anticipation

by hannigramcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Possibly Out of Character, Road Head, Smut, i dont know what else you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal basks in the body heat next to him, staring straight ahead. He almost jumps when he feels the sudden pressure of a hand on his thigh. </p>
<p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really weird fixation with Hannibal driving Will somewhere in his car. I love them being in the car together and I really don't know why, but I guess that's where this came from.

 

“I just don't understand how you do it,” Will says, watching his hands twitch and wring together as he sat in the passenger seat of Hannibal's car. The two of them are driving away from a long day at Quantico, complete with Jack screaming at Will and violent imagery branding itself behind Will's eyelids.

“How I do what?” Hannibal asks, casting a sidelong glance at Will before flicking the turn signal on and switching into the express lane.

“You always have so much control over yourself.” Will looks out the window and tries to stop his heart from beating so quickly. He watches the guard rail flick by on the other side of the white line of the highway. “I prefer the country roads,” Will says quietly, almost to himself.

“I am aware of what you prefer, and we will drive the back roads as soon as we are out of the city.” Hannibal placates Will, keeping his eyes on the road. He does not give Will an answer to his earlier query – not yet. He knows Will will ask again.

“I really do want to know how you have so much control, Hannibal. I'm envious of it.”

“I can anticipate the actions of those around me, Will, so I am rarely surprised with what is happening around me.”

Will exhales harshly through his mouth and it sounds like a bitter laugh. “Hannibal, _I do_ that. That's my job. Watching, anticipating. I practically hold a crystal ball in Jack's eyes.”

“No, Will. You see what has already happened and make inferences. You can understand and know what people are feeling, and you can mimic it, but you cannot anticipate. Not the way I do.” Hannibal stays looking at the road in front of them, reading the signs and following the correct exit off the freeway to the country roads that Will is much more comfortable with.

“ _Yes I do._ ” Will is angry now, Hannibal can feel it. He can see it in the in the transparent half-reflection of the other man's in the bend of the windshield.

“You do not. I do not know how to teach you to anticipate the way I do, much like you could not fathom teaching someone to do what you do.” Hannibal remains calm, speaking to Will as though he were commenting on the weather, or the color of the shirt he was wearing

“You're saying you can anticipate what I'm going to do?”

“Yes.”

“All the time?”

“Indeed.”

“That I've never surprised you?”

“I can't say never, but certainly not usually.”

Will huffs and turns his head to look at the side of Hannibal's cleanly shaven face, his cheekbone creating a slight shadow in the hollow of his face. “I don't believe you.”

Hannibal turns to catch Will's eye for a moment before speaking. “Tonight we are driving back to my home in Baltimore to pick your car up, I will cook you dinner and you will eat. You will tell me how delicious whatever I decide to cook for you is. I will offer you wine, but instead you will take coffee. I will ask you to spend the night, and you will graciously decline, even when I insist. You will tell me you need to go home and feed your dogs. You will offer to help with the dishes, and I will not allow you to. You will drive home and shower once you arrive in an attempt to get a better night of sleep. You will not have one. You may call me in the night asking to validate the time and your identity, you may not. Neither outcome would surprise me.”

Will angrily turns himself toward the window, like a child pouting. The two of them fall silent, the humming of the engine and the world slipping away around them the only sounds. Hannibal hears Will's breathing pick up slightly, like he is considering saying something, but keeps second guessing before the words are out. Hannibal knows he will not be the one to break the silence, and he is right. After a few more moments, Will speaks up.

“I bet I can surprise you.”

Hannibal, interest piquing, raises an eyebrow and says, “Oh?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I bet I could,” Will says, sounding petulant.

Hannibal hums softly in assent, waiting to see what his mongoose is going to do.

The car is silent for a few moments more, and Hannibal continues to drive on into the slowly darkening evening. Hannibal listens to Will's breathing and breathes in himself, reveling in the smell coming off of Will. Hannibal basks in the body heat next to him, staring straight ahead. He almost jumps when he feels the sudden pressure of a hand on his thigh.

Almost.

Hannibal waits a long moment before casting a long glance in Will's direction.

“William.” It isn't a question, and it isn't an invitation. Will's hand twitches, but instead of moving it away, the fingers inch up Hannibal's thigh and toward the tender inside. Hannibal exhales through his nose. He hears the faint click as Will unbuckles himself from the seat and the rustle of his clothes against leather as he repositions himself. “Will. Are you aware of what you are doing?”

“Of course I am, _Doctor Lecter._ ”

With that, Will is across the console, almost straddling it. Will's hands are steady as he unbuttons Hannibal's trousers. Hannibal does not pull over or slow his car at all. His foot is still steady on the gas pedal, despite the smaller man now practically in his lap and partially obscuring his line of vision. The scent coming off his curls is incredible.

Slowly, each tooth of the zipper is coaxed open by Will's uncharacteristically deft fingers, each movement stirring Hannibal, awakening him from the inside out. Will parts the expensive fabric and reaches forward, taking Hannibal out and looking up into the man's eyes for a moment.

“Bold, William.”

“Surprised?”

“It is dangerous to distract the driver from the road, especially in the dark.”

In response, Will slides his slightly cold, slightly calloused hands beneath the band of Hannibal's silk boxers. He tugs them down a bit, exposing Hannibal's cock entirely. Will leans forward and looks at Hannibal through his eyelashes and a fallen curl.

“Maybe I can test your control as well.”

Will's hands feel different than Hannibal imagined they would. Sure, he has touched and been touched by Will's hands before, but not in this manner. With his fingers and thumb curled around the base of his cock, Hannibal notices how strong and well-used Will's hands are. They are soft and round, not sharp and angled like he had expected.

And now Will's lips are teasing at the tip, and Hannibal does not react apart from shifting the position of his hands on the steering wheel. With Will bent like this, he is no longer obstructing Hannibal's view of the road. Hannibal watches the horizon darken and light back up with moon as Will licks his lips and opens his mouth, dipping down and taking Hannibal in his mouth halfway.

It is warm, and it would be a lie to say he was not enjoying this. Will can undoubtedly tell as well, as the evidence fills and expands in his mouth. Will bobs forward and almost takes Hannibal entirely, before wrapping his tongue around from base to tip and stopping for a moment to suck. Hannibal makes no verbal response, but tightens his grip on the wheel.

The edges of his mind and vision are starting to blur with pleasure. He is silently thankful that there are no other cars on the road.

Will is sinking his head down again, but instead of only lips and tongue Hannibal feels the distinct presence of teeth. He swallows loudly, his throat clicking. Hannibal can feel the tip of his cock pressing against the back of Will's throat, and Will swallows around it. Hannibal feels his throat constricting and thinks of all the food he has cooked that Will has consumed.

Hannibal shivers from the base of his spine as Will bites down, just enough to illicit a reaction, involuntary as it is. Hannibal has the presence of mind to be impressed that Will seems to know what he is doing as he shifts his position to suck the top and close his hand around the bottom.

Hannibal feels himself getting close and closer. He grits his teeth and grunts a small amount as Will shifts his hot mouth again. Hannibal wants to move his hips, to seek friction, to grind into and fuck Will's mouth full of dull teeth. Hannibal wants.

But he does not. He keeps all the control that his treasonous body will allow him. Will seems to feel Hannibal tense beneath him, because he shifts yet again and moves his hands to claw into Hannibal's pale thighs, taking him entirely into his mouth once more.

It only takes Will two more deep bobs of his head before Hannibal is coming, hot and hard, directly down Will's throat. Will swallows, still taking him deep and Hannibal is blind for a moment, foot heavy on the gas, driving into oblivion. His hands still on the wheel, he swerves into the other lane, his hips jerking as he spills the last of himself into Will, crying out. He feels Will smile around his cock and slowly slide back into a sitting position.

Hannibal's vision rights itself and he focuses on the road in the space of four deep breaths. He looks at Will from the corner of his eye to see the man smirking uncontrollably and wiping his wrist across his mouth, looking satisfied with himself.

Hannibal, still buzzing with aftershocks, speaks softly. “Will-”

“Caught you off guard, didn't I? There's no way you were _anticipating_ that.” Will says the word mockingly.

Hannibal is silent for a moment as he pulls onto his street, considering. “No, indeed I was not.”

This could be the start of something delicious.  


End file.
